villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toy Freddy
' '' '''Toy Freddy, also known as either Toy Freddy Fazbear, or Freddy Fazbear 2.0 is the redesigned version of Freddy Fazbear who appears as a major antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Behavior Similar to his counterpart, Toy Freddy is very inactive compared to the other Toy animatronics. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then continues into the hallway outside The Office and heads towards the player from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering the Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent him from entering. When he is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes without pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Head the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the Head will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player if they then take off the Head and/or put up and lower the monitor. After failing to drive off Toy Freddy, he may forcibly remove the Head or Monitor and end the player's night. Just like the other Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive in later nights, though he starts becoming more active again starting on Night 5. Appearance Toy Freddy's appearance is similar to that his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with lighter brown coloring on his belly, face, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, short eyelashes, blue eyes, and a black nose. As with the other Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other Toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. Toy Freddy's face is a bit flatter, wider, and more block-shaped than Freddy's original facial design with his mouth and teeth being much more human-like. He also seems to be the widest of the Toy animatronics, as his body has become much bulkier compared to that of the original Freddy's. He bears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it, a small, black, removable top hat with a red stripe, and a silver and black microphone in his right hand. Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but, upon entering The Office, his eyes turn to a glossy black, for unexplained reasons. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Toy Freddy reappears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ''as a discarded mask. Trivia *Toy Freddy is one of Freddy Fazbear's counterparts, the others being Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy and Phantom Freddy. *He is the only animatronic to return to the Show Stage during the night. *Clicking his nose in the poster that reads "'CELEBRATE!'''" in the PC version will cause the same squeak as Freddy's did in the first game's poster. *Like his original counterpart, Toy Freddy holds his microphone up while hunting the player. *Unlike his counterpart, Toy Freddy is active on the first night. *He is the only "Toy" animatronic to behave like the old animatronics when attacking, bringing down the Monitor first and then waiting for a period of time before killing the player. *It appears that the closer Toy Freddy gets to the player, the more his jaw hangs open. This behavior is much like Chica from the first game. *His jumpscare is similar to Freddy's in the first game, which would occur when the player runs out of power. *Toy Freddy is only one of three animatronics to change their appearance as they traverse the pizzeria, the others being Toy Chica and Golden Freddy. *Toy Freddy's eyes only appear as their bare endoskeleton version when he enters The Office, but not anywhere else - not even in his jumpscare. *Unusually, Toy Freddy seems far more active in the mobile version of the game. It is unclear why this is so. *Toy Freddy shares a design similar to the 1980's iteration of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's which featured a noticeably wider head and a softened and compressed facial structure while sporting a striped hat and vest-like design. *Toy Freddy is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Mangle, though the player may acquire his microphone. *For an unknown reason, Toy Freddy will not appear in the Game Area on the mobile version of the game. *Because of this, if the player is playing mobile and they cannot find Toy Freddy on the cameras or in the hallway, it may be likely he is hidden in the Game Area. *Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Freddy was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *He is always the last to leave the Show Stage, much like his original counterpart. *Toy Freddy is one of the few animatronics that does not appear in the air vents, four others are Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and The Puppet. **He is also only one of four animatronics that do not traverse through any of the party rooms in order to reach the player, the others being Golden Freddy, Foxy and The Puppet. Gallery TF_Icon.png|Freddy in his Custom Night mugshot. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica ToyFreddyAloneOnShowStage.png|Freddy alone in the dark. FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica in the menu. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Old Bonnie in the menu. MainMenuOldChica.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Old Chica in the menu. ToyFreddyInTheHall.png|Toy Freddy in the Hallway. ToyFreddyComingIntoTheOffice.png|Toy Freddy coming in the Office OfficeToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy in the office. ToyFreddyJumpscare.gif|Toy Freddy killing the Security Guard Stage.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica from one of the Death Minigames. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the show stage, Toy Bonnie gone Whatcanweuse.jpg|Toy Freddy as seen with all the scrapped toy animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Videos Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bears Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possessed Object Category:Titular Villains Category:Leader Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Fearmongers Category:Monsters Category:Singing Villains Category:Mascots Category:Horror Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Stalkers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Teleporters Category:Protective Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Deceased Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Banshees Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Humanoid Category:Animal Villains Category:Brutes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains